Software development environments are often used to aid software developers (i.e., users, programmers, etc.) to develop program code. The software development environment may include a source code editor and other tools that the developers utilize to write and test their programs. Some software development environments provide assistance for the developer to write code by automatically presenting a list of possible candidates based on one or more characters (e.g., letters, symbols, etc.) that a developer has typed into a source code editor. A popup menu may appear with several suggested code elements, phrases, or entities that the developer may utilize. This assistance is beneficial since it speeds up the development time and reduces common errors, such as typos. However, the automatic code completion feature may be problematic when there is a large list of candidates which may not be relevant and/or which may be too lengthy for a developer to browse through to find the right element.